Mr Man
by DarkMoon1
Summary: I wanna know if you feel the way I feel? I wanna Know if there's chance for you and me? Inuyasha, Kagome, two souls meeting by chance at a club only thing standing in their way, Mr. Man. InuKag Songfic One-shot! R


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha!

**AN**: I just had to write this songfic. I was listening to my sister's CD from Alicia Keys and FELL in love with this song, so I HIGHLY recommend it to you! The minute I heard it to the end, an idea popped in my head and I had a time and place for the whole story...lol. So hope you like it!

**PS**: Because of policy of "didn't write it, don't post it" I had to take out the lyrics for this song fic.

**Song Title:** Mr. Man

**By:** Alicia Keys Featuring Jimmy Cozier

**Album:** Song In A Minor

* * *

**Mr. Man**

One-shot/Songfic/AU

* * *

The minute he saw her, all he could think about was how beautiful she was. Her hair was up in a messy bun, some of it falling in her face. She wore a black small strapless dress, that fit all her curves the right way. She laughed at something the battender told her as he passed her a drink. Even her smile was hypnotizing. Slowly he mad his way from the front of the club to the side where he could get a better view of her. Before he knew it she turned and looked directly at him. His heart beep sped up, something that any woman could rarely do. She smiled shyly at him, and he couldn't help but smirk back.

He was just about to walk over to her, when he saw an arm sling around her shoulder. At first he thought it was some sleazy guy trying to get to her before him, but he realized when she didn't push him away that he must have been her date. He gowled softly, but stopped when she looked up at him with a guilty look. All he could do was stare at her as she did the same.

She had seen him when he entered the club but didn't pay any mind at first. When he stopped to talk to some of his friends she tried to get a better look at him. He had long sliver blue hair that was longer then her own. He wore a black dress shirt with baggy kahkis. Probably black dress shoes to go. All she could think about was how good looking he was and if only he would look her way. That's when the bartender came back and joked about her checking out other guys when her "man" was sitting drunk out of his mind next to her. She laughed and looked back at the front, only to see that the handsome guy was gone, she looked around until she found his eyes staring right at her from across the room. Her heart lept up into her throat as his gold eyes bore into hers.

Suddenly she felt someone's arm snake around her shoulders. She looked to her side and saw a dazed eyed wolf demon looking back at her.

"You okay Kouga?"

"Not really, I think I have to use the bathroom, I'll be back." And with that he quickly left her to head for the john. She wasn't complaining. She sighed and turned back to her myistery man and noticed that he was walking towards her. She looked back at the way Kouga had gone, seeing how it looked like he wasn't coming any time soon, she got up from her spot at the bar and walked the rest of the way to him, which happened to be in the middle of the dance floor.

The stood there for a few minutes, both wondering if the other was real.

"Hello." She said smoothly, getting a little ancy from the silence. He smiled back.

"Hey. You look beautiful." He said very casually as if he knew her all his life. She blushed and looked down at her feet. He slowly came closer and grabbed her chin so she would look up at him. "May I have this dance?" Just at that moment a slow song came on and all the couples on the dance floor snuggled together with their partners. She looked up at his eyes and couldn't help but nod her head. Everything about today, in the club and even her date were forgotten. Her world had gone into a complete turn. And she wasn't complaining.

As the song's lyrics came into play they glided around the floor as if they were floating. Both never looking away from the other.

"My name is Kagome." She braved it and tried to start up a conversation. He nodded and tested her name out.

"Inuyasha." He only said and Kagome did the same as he did just seconds before.

"I'm guessing that man you were with at the bar...is your boyfriend." He sighed inwardly when he saw her look down. He bent down to her ear. "How much I wish I had gotten to you first." Kagome eyes widen as he said these words. And oddly she was thinking the same thing

The song ended all to quickly for them and Kagome looked back at the bar to see that Kouga had returned and was looking for her. Her eyes saddened and she looked to Inuyasha who also noticed Kouga's presence.

"Thank you for the dance." She and slid out of his grasp."

"Kagome...wait." He said grabbing a hold of her arm, which jerked her back into him making them closer then they thought they would be. Kagome lost herself into his eyes again as he did, and slowly without the other actually knowing what they were doing, their lips met in what would be called a fluttery, feathery kiss. Felt like hours passed before they parted. Inuyasha quickly dug something out of his pocket and scribbled something onto a piece of paper and then shoved it into her hand.

"Wha-?" He shook his head to silence her.

"Just in case you and Mr. Man don't go well in the future." Kagome's eyes lit up when she firgured what was in her hands. She nodded before dissapearing into the crowd.

Inuyasha looked at her form for a while longer before retreating to find his friends and think of his soul mate. He wondered if he would ever see her again. He laughed out, knowing that she would defintly be re-entering his life soon enough.

* * *

**_AN:_** So what did you think...please tell me you liked it and if you hated it...well I understand "sniffle" REMEMBER to hear the song! I'm sure you all will really like it, and you'll see how well it went with this story, or at least I hope you will. 


End file.
